Piruk
Piruk was a Le-Matoran who lived on Voya Nui and was a part of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. He was a spy for the team. History Early History Not much is known about Piruk and his original home island, but it is known that he was, for an unknown reason, sent to the realm of Karzahni. Wheither or not he was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni At Karzahni, Piruk presumaly was forced to hand over his mask as well as any tools he wielded. Piruk was later "fixed" by Karzahni and sent off to the Southern Contnent, out of Karzahni's way. Voya-Nui Piruk was resisting in Voya-Nui when it broke off from the Southern Continent. He managed to stay on Voya-Nui durng the Great Catyclysm and later joined the Matoran Resistance team upon the Arrival of the Piraka. Piruk stole a prototype of the Zamour launcher from Avak and brought it back to the Resistance team. Since the Resistance team was so wound up in studying the launcher and caring for Dalu, who had be harmed in a battle against Avak when the Piraka tracked them down, that they were unable to prevent the Piraka from enslaving the other Matoran on the island. Coming of the Toa Nuva When the Toa Nuva arrived on the island the Matoran suspected them to be imposters or at least some sort of assosiates of the Piraka. Piruk stated that they could not aford to expect the best again, so they saw the Toa Nuva as imposters and attacked them. Kopaka flash frove Piruk along with Kazi and Velika. When Garan and Dalu formed an alliance with the Toa they were freed. The Toa and Matoran resistance team then attacked the Piraka Stronghold and confronted several of the Piraka, but Brutaka, who was infected with Antidermis, defeated the entire Toa-Matoran group. Piruk, along with three other members of the resisance team, was dumped outside the Piraka Stronghold by Brutaka. Coming of the Toa Inika When they came too they managed to break Garan out and regroup with the Toa Inika. The new resistance team consisting of the six origional Matoran Resistance team members and the Toa Inika decided to split up to search for the Toa Nuva, Axonn, and free the enslaved Matoran. Piruk journeyed to Mount Valmai with Dalu, Toa Hahli and Toa Jaller. The group freed the enslaved Matoran and reported back to the Piraka Stronghold where the Toa Inika fought the Piraka and Brutaka. The battle raged on until Hakann and Thok managed to drain the power from Brutaka and use it to defeat the Toa Inika. However, by this time, the Matoran had gone in search of the Toa Nuva while the Piraka were busy battling the Toa Nuva. They eventually found the Toa and freed them. The Toa Inika went down The Cord to find the Ignika, and Axonn stayed behind to watch over Piruk and the other Matoran, as the Piraka were still on the island. Little time after the transformation of the Toa Inika to Toa Mahri, Axonn brought the Matoran of Voya Nui to the Nui Caves in order to prepare them to the return to the Southern Continent, and in the caves they found their lost friends from Mahri Nui. After The Cord was destroyed, Voya Nui went down into the sea, and it fell back to its original position at the Southern Continent. Reign of Teridax Piruk and the other Matoran of Voya Nui celebrated Mata Nui's awakening when back on the Southern Continent. However, their celebration was interrupted when they heard Teridax proclaiming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Piruk did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax received created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shelters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Piruk and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Piruk had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Personality Piruk was usually quite timid and nervous. He had a regular habit of scratching his Shredder Claws together when he was nervous which "made them extrememly sharp", implying he was constantly nervous. BIONICLE.com Description Set Infomation *Piruk was released in 2006 as one of the smaller sets containing 25 pieces. *Piruk's item number was 8723. *Piruk, Velika and Balta could be combined to make the 'Lava Hawk' combiner set. Trivia *In the Voya Nui Online game, Piruk was the owner of a pet Burnak Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Category:2006 Sets